


Still in the Dark

by Giraffic_Park



Series: Darkness and Light [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aged-Up Peter Parker, Angst, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, POV Third Person Limited, Peter Parker being a Mature Adult, Peter Parker standing up for himself, Self-Flagellation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 02:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19984339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffic_Park/pseuds/Giraffic_Park
Summary: Tony realizes he was a dick and wants to try to fix things after the 'incident' in the botany lab.





	Still in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> So, I lied. Well, I didn't lie. There wasn't going to be another part to this. But you try telling Tony Stark he can't have his say. This is all his fault.

Tony sat in his office, staring out the large window behind his desk. Hand on his chin, face tilted to the sun, completely lost in thought.

The damned kid had been right. Tony had been dismissive and rude and absolute fucking garbage at making an apology. And now the kid – Peter – was working to distance himself. Honestly, that was probably a good idea.

Tony's life was a damned mess. He and Cap had fallen out. He and Pepper weren't really any better. He'd thought they were making progress, then he'd been a bonehead and tried proposing in what was probably the most unromantic way ever. Then – then there was that shit in the lab.

Pepper had said he was full of shit when he'd told her it was because of an alien plant. She thought he'd just been cheating on her with the intern. Until he'd gotten Bruce to tell her what had happened. She'd relented, but was still angry.

When he'd asked her what that meant, she'd told him that they were done. She still loved him, but she couldn't be with him while he was so conflicted.

He didn't like it. But she was right too. He was conflicted. In so many ways. Not the least of which was why an eighteen-year-old soon-to-be college kid had grabbed hold of his attention so hard. He felt like the worst type of person for what had happened in the botany lab. He knew they were both affected, but it didn't make him feel any less like a dirty old man.

Peter was an adult. But that only managed to assuage roughly 0.0832% of his guilt. Alien plant influence maybe handled another 5%. That still left him with a heavy burden.

Most of that related to how he felt _during_ the whole event. Like he'd told Peter, there had to be something there for the plant to affect. Tony was a bit of a horndog – even he knew that – but he had standards and things he liked. Enjoying sex wasn't a crime. Enjoying it, and having it, with large numbers of people wasn't either – assuming consent all around.

Was that part of it? He wasn't sure he'd truly had Peter's consent? Peter wasn't affected by the plant when Tony kissed him the first time. And even though Peter hadn't pulled away, he had seemed very confused.

But his mouth had tasted so good. Warm, with cracked lips from the cold wind outside. And he'd smelled like potting soil from the seedlings he'd been working with. That hadn't been the turn on, just an observation. The turn on was Peter himself. His intelligence. The kid was damned smart. A little green still, but he knew his shit. He'd developed that web fluid in a high school chemistry lab. That was damned impressive.

Tony let his head fall back against his chair. Let his eyes close. His mind drifted back to seeing Peter's toned chest when he'd tugged off his shirt. Then to the way Peter's cock had tasted on his tongue. The kid had come pretty quickly, but that had really been more endearing than anything else. And Tony would be lying if he didn't admit that it boosted the hell out of his ego to know he'd been the first to go down on Peter like that.

He shifted in his chair, giving himself more room. Fuck. He shouldn't be turned on by this. But Peter was so sexy. And not just his body. Tony recognized his kindness and empathy. Two things Tony wasn't always great at. Hell, half the time he didn't even try. He picked up his phone and scanned through the contact list. He still had Peter listed as 'Underoos' and he grinned to himself. With a sigh, he put the phone back down. He couldn't call the kid right now.

Not in the state he was in. He felt dreadful. And he wasn't even drunk.

He was also horny as hell. That wasn't going to be good for anything except really bad decisions.

A hand slid over his groin and he couldn't stop the moan he'd elicited from himself. He was in trouble. His hand pressed tighter as he thought back over the rest of that interlude in the botany lab. He'd stripped for Peter – well, mostly for his own comfort, but he'd given Peter a show. He'd then gotten Peter's pants the rest of the way off. Though something about one or the other of those had sort of overloaded the kid, because he'd blacked out for a couple seconds. For reasons Tony was definitely attributing to the plant, he hadn't felt the need to seek medical assistance. Though FRIDAY probably would have sounded alarms if something had gone awry.

There Peter was though, stretched out on the floor of the lab, gloriously naked and staring up at Tony. And the kid had had the balls to drag him down for a kiss. That had sent a surge of lust straight to his groin. If he hadn't already been planning to fuck the kid, that would've changed his mind.

"Fuck," he muttered to himself and rubbed his palm against his erection through his pants.

He tried to stop the scene from continuing in his mind, but Peter's sheer _willingness_ when Tony had flipped him over was agonizingly hot. Tony still wasn't sure where he'd magically produced lube from, but he had been grateful he'd had it. The part of himself he hated was the part that would have fucked Peter anyway if he hadn't had any.

It would've hurt the kid and devastated him. He was glad that hadn't been how it had gone down.

He could clearly remember the sight and the feel of sinking his cock into Peter's ass. The eagerness, the want, the desire. The sound of Peter's voice when he'd told Tony to just get to it already.

Tony groaned deep in his chest. Fumbling, he unfastened his pants and drew out his cock. He stroked himself so fast he was sure he'd leave friction burns, even with the bit of saliva he'd slicked his hand with. He gritted out another curse as he came all over his hand to the vision of himself coming in Peter's ass.

Shame gripped his chest as he cleaned himself up. He couldn't shake the sense that he'd done something very, very wrong in that room. He didn't know how to deal with it. It was why he'd been so distant when Peter said they should talk about it. He didn't want to remember. He didn't want to feel like he'd taken advantage of Peter.

He'd seen the hurt, the feeling of betrayal in the kid's eyes when Tony had brushed him off and it had crushed him. He was protecting himself by hurting Peter and he hated that.

He'd run into Nat on his way up to talk to Peter. She'd told him she would kick his ass if he didn't apologize and 'fix this'. So, that's what he'd tried to do. Badly.

What he'd told Peter was the truth – he is terrible at apologies. Peter had been right too. Tony wasn't really sure what he was apologizing for. He'd hoped the kid would connect the dots on his own and he wouldn't have to dig further.

But Peter hadn't let Tony get away with being vague. He'd growled at him and pushed him to give something more.

Stubborn kid.

So now, here he was, jerking off in his office to the memory of a sexual encounter that had felt amazing physically, but had emotionally beat his ass to the floor. The other part that made him feel like shit was – he wanted to do it again. Not the part with the plants. Just the part where he had sex with Peter.

Though, in his defense, his fantasy version did include Peter declaring very enthusiastic consent to the idea and all following actions. Tony really was a fan of consent. He liked for his partners to be very active participants. To vocalize their wants and desires. He didn't need or want inhibition-lowering substances.

Tony glanced down and realized he hadn't zipped up after… he fixed that and turned his chair back to his desk. He picked up his phone and texted Peter before he could talk himself out of it.

[ Can we talk? ]

He rolled his eyes at himself. _God, that sounds ominous as hell._

[ Am I fired? ]

He could all but hear Peter stumbling over the words. _Geez, Stark, just scare the damned kid._

[ No. Just want to talk. ]

[ Okay. Somewhere private. Not a Stark building. ]

Tony wasn't sure where that would be. He was still thinking when another text came through.

[ Rooftop. ]

Tony was about to ask which one when Peter texted him an address and said he'd be there for twenty minutes. He needed to clean up a bit before he left – he stank. He'd have to be quick to make it to Queens in time.

He grabbed the fastest shower he'd taken since undergrad and keyed up the nano-suit. Then he took off, asking FRIDAY for a time check.

"Four minutes, boss."

He was going to be late.

* * *

Iron Man powered down the thrusters as he landed on the designated rooftop. Spider-Man was sitting on the ledge facing the city, his legs dangling over the side.

"You're late," Peter said without turning around.

The helmet of Tony's suit retracted. "There was traffic in the tunnel." It was a really bad joke and he knew it.

So did Peter because he gave Tony the finger.

"Tough room. Sorry, Peter. I needed to shower before I left."

"You wanted to talk. So talk." Peter didn't seem to be in the mood for beating around the bush.

Tony took a couple steps toward Peter. "Right. Look, I don't know if you want to hear me apologize again or not, but I wanted to tell you I'm sorry. I'm sorry for apologizing badly before and for being a dick. There – there was a lot I needed to work through about what happened." He rubbed a hand over his chin. "That shit scared the hell out of me."

Peter twisted around, Spider-eyes narrowing at Tony. "What?"

Tony nodded. "I'm sure you're aware of how much older I am than you..."

"Yeah, but I'm almost nineteen, Mr. Stark," Peter protested.

"Which makes it not illegal, sure. There are still some moral ambiguities involved." His gut clenched as that 'dirty old man' feeling came back again.

He must've looked pale because Peter asked him if he was okay. Tony waved a hand, indicating he was fine.

Peter turned around, but stayed on the ledge. "I'm not sure I entirely understand."

"Same, kid. But look, what we – what I did that day – you didn't agree to that. You didn't say 'yes'. And I did it anyway." His chest tightened and his stomach squelched. This wasn't really going the way he'd planned.

Peter tugged the mask off his head, revealing his crystal clear eyes and static-messy hair. (Maybe Tony could fix that last bit.) "Mr. Stark, do you know what my abilities are?" he asked.

Up front, it seemed like a stupid question. Of course he knew. But he was curious where the kid was going with it. "Sure."

"I'm about ten times stronger than you without really trying. Do you really think you could force yourself on me without use of very strong drugs or restraints?"

Tony opened his mouth to say something, complete with hand poised in the air. He lowered his hand and closed his mouth. _Well shit._

"Just because I'm younger than you doesn't mean I'm weaker than you. If you'd done something to me that I didn't want, you'd be in the infirmary. And even that's assuming one of the other Avengers didn't show up to kick your ass."

When the hell had the kid grown up so damned much? That day in the lab – hell half the time Tony talked to him – the kid stumbled over his words. Why was now different?

Better still, what the hell was he supposed to say to all of that?

"Um – Mr. Stark?"

Tony shook his head. "Sorry. That – well, that hadn't actually occurred to me."

Peter rolled his eyes. "Of course not. Because it wasn't about you." Peter hopped down from the ledge and approached him. "See, I've had some time to think about this. And your biggest problem is how you only see everything from your perspective. Some call it selfish. Some call it narcissistic. But, sometimes, it's just fear."

"You're starting to scare me, kid."

"That's one that's actually on you. I already told you that I like you. Your response to that was pretty much nothing. If you don't like me back, that's fine. I can live with that. What I don't want is you being an asshole to me because you can't deal with your own shit. So, when you can do that, let me know." He turned around and strode back to the ledge. Head turned over his shoulder, he added, "And stop calling me 'kid'. You sucked my dick and I've seen you naked."

Tony was stunned silent for far longer than even he thought possible. Peter was pulling the mask back on while Tony was trying to get his mouth to function correctly. "Peter, wait," he finally managed.

Peter turned around, towering over Tony from his perch on the ledge.

Tony's shoulders sagged. "You're right."

"About what?"

"All of it," Tony admitted. "The last couple months have been a shit show. Pepper left. And I can't make the new version of the suit work. And I keep playing that day over and over in my head, trying to find an explanation that doesn't leave me feeling like a -" his throat closed up on him and he couldn't finish his thought.

Peter hopped down from the ledge again, clearly concerned. Probably thinking Tony was having a heart attack.

"What, Mr. Stark?"

"Like a disgusting, old pervert," he managed to eke out. He couldn't bring himself to say it any other way.

Peter sighed heavily. "Like I've been trying to tell you, you didn't rape me." Tony visibly flinched at the word, but it didn't stop Peter from continuing. "If you had ever just asked me, I would have said yes, you idiot."

"I'm sorry – are you saying you would have just whored yourself to me?"

"No," Peter said flatly. "But if you'd asked me for sex and weren't afraid of teaching me things, it definitely would have been on the table."

"And now?"

"Now? Well, I think you have some shit to work out before you can see me naked again." Peter hopped himself back up on the ledge. "But, if you want to try to change my mind – ask me out on a date." Then he fired off a web to the next building over and was gone.

Tony frowned after him. "Did I just get schooled by a college kid?"

"It would seem so, boss," FRIDAY responded.

"Nobody asked you."


End file.
